


There's Still Time

by gevaudan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevaudan/pseuds/gevaudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation isn't great, but it's alright, there's still time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Still Time

There's still time.

Even as the timer marches inexorably towards zero.

He's nose to nose with an explosive device, primed to take out half a city block, and him along with it.

But he's not worried.

There's still time.

He hears the light footsteps he has unconsciously been waiting for, his smile hidden by a mock scowl.

"I thought you were meant to be half way to New York?" he grouses.

Illya gets to work on the mess of wires.

"Left something behind." he comments, frowning in concentration at the bomb.

Napoleon isn't worried.

Illya's here, and there's still time.


End file.
